Para Além do Véu
by Mylle Evans
Summary: Os pensamentos de Sirius Black enquanto atravessa para além do véu.


**Para além do véu**

**XxX**

"… _O segundo jato de luz o atingiu bem no peito. O riso não desaparecera do seu rosto, mas seus olhos se arregalaram de choque. (…)_

Eu nunca pensei bem em como ia morrer. Eu nunca sequer _cogitei _pensar nisso. Desde os tempos em que a guerra começou, desde os tempos em que eu ainda era um estudante de Hogwarts, minha vontade de viver sempre foi mil vezes maior do que o medo de morrer. Eu nunca abaixei a cabeça. Meu prazer maior era o_ risco_, a _adrenalina_ de lutar pelo o que eu acreditava, pelo o que me era certo e correto. E eu não lutava só por mim: lutava por quem eu amava.

Pelos meus amigos. Pelas pessoas da Ordem. Mas principalmente pelo único alguém em que eu depositava minhas esperanças de dar um fim nessa guerra nojenta e estúpida em busca de um poder que certamente, ao meu ver, não havia de valer nada.

Harry. Harry Potter. Filho do meu melhor amigo, que, outrora, me estendeu a mão e foi minha família quando as próprias pessoas com quem eu compartilhava o sangue não foram. Eu nunca poderei ser grato o suficiente a James – exceto por agora, que estou indo vê-lo, que piegas. Se eu pudesse, certamente teria dado um sorriso de lado, mas estava _rápido e lento_ demais, as coisas estavam acontecendo numa seqüência estupidamente lerda com fatores que deviam dar um resultado mais rápido: a risada de Belatriz bruxuleava minha audição, e o vislumbre de seus cabelos longos e oleosos, ainda que embaçados, invadiam minha mente. Em pensar que aquele ser compartilhava o maldito sangue que corria em minhas veias. Ela fazia parte da família.

_Família._

Família é uma coisa essencial na vida de todos. Até mesmo na minha. Apesar das constantes brigas, das discussões, os pontos de vista diferentes… _eu era um Black_. Eu sempre fui. Eu não via as coisas como minha mãe ou meu irmão viam, nunca julguei que o sangue ou a linhagem da família das pessoas definissem seu caráter ou seu valor. Mas ainda sim eu era um Black e o sangue que corria em minhas veias sempre foi um elo que eu jamais puder anular. Contudo, com todas as brigas, ainda sim eu tinha uma família. Não a melhor – mas a que sempre foi unida exclusivamente e unicamente pelo sangue. Não era amor, não era companheirismo, não era sentimento algum, era o _sangue. _O sangue nobre, o sangue _mágico._ _Sempre_ foi isso.

Não me lembro de jamais ter tido momentos felizes ou coisas do gênero com meu irmão ou o restante da família. Minhas armas eram a _rebeldia_, o_ avesso_, eu não era e nem tampouco seria um Black seguindo a tradição da família. Eu estava fora dos padrões, eu me negava, eu me recusava a seguir a risca tudo o que eles queriam. Porque não era aquilo o que _eu queria_. Eu _nunca_ quis. Eu era a coragem, eu era a força, eu era totalmente o _não _esperado de um Black. E eu adorava isso. Adorava os olhares de censura, de severidade, porque afinal de contas era isso que eu esperava: O impacto, os burburinhos de um Black ser da casa rival e 'inimiga' da tão venerada e amada Slytherin. Eram coisas assim que valiam a pena a rebeldia depois.

Não ligava. Sempre estufei o peito ao dizer que pertencia à Gryffindor. A coragem, a bravura, isso fazia parte de mim, _era parte de mim, _e foi lá que encontrei os melhores amigos que alguém poderia ter tido. Eu fiz escolhas. Jamais aceitei qualquer coisa de cabeça baixa, porque sempre tive minha opinião própria e rebeldia o suficiente para isso. E iria levar essas para onde quer que eu estivesse indo, para além daquele véu que meu corpo atravessava lentamente… onde quer que eu estivesse iria sempre ser fiel aos meus princípios e valores, porque eu tinha certeza que havia dado o meu melhor: Eu havia lutado. Eu havia resistido… _até onde pude_.

"… _Sirius pareceu levar uma eternidade para cair: seu corpo descreveu um arco gracioso e ele mergulhou de costas no véu esfarrapado que pendia do arco. _

_(…)_

_- SIRIUS! – berrou Harry. – SIRIUS!_

_(…)_

_Mas Sirius não reapareceu."_

**XxX**

**N.A: **_Acharam legal? Pois é, entre surtos e surtos, acabou saindo essa fanfic. O título é o mesmo nome do capítulo em que nosso amado Sirius Black falece: __**Para além do véu.**__ Achei legal utilizar o mesmo título e descrever algumas coisas que eu acho que o Sirius poderia ter pensado enquanto atravessava o arco. Acho que não ficou muito bom, mas acabei postando mesmo assim. Mas enfim… reviews são bem vindas._

_Beijos._


End file.
